mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
American Dad!
American Dad! is an American adult animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker, and Matt Weitzman for the Fox Broadcasting Company. American Dad! is the first television series to have its inception onAnimation Domination. The series premiere aired on February 6, 2005, following Super Bowl XXXIX, three months before the rest of the first season aired as part of the Animation Domination block, commencing on May 1, 2005. Unlike its sister shows, Family Guy and The Cleveland Show, ''American Dad! ''does not lean as heavily on the use of cutaway gags, and is less concerned with conventional "setup-punchline" jokes, instead deriving its humor mostly from the quirky characters, the relationships between family members, and the relatively relatable plots. Stan Knows Best (Season 1, Episode 3) Stan tries to stop Hayley's rebellious behavior by yelling out "rhubarb," but nothing happens. A confused Stan explains that the word is supposed to put Hayley under his control and send her on a mission to assassinate former U.S. Vice President Walter Mondale. Steve then walks behind him in a trance, carrying a sniper rifle. Haylias (Season 3, Episode 5) Hayley decides to move to France to live the life of a bohemian. Stan, who wants Hayley to get married and live a boring life as a housewife and mother, recalls an old CIA program that brainwashed Hayley to serve as part of a father-daughter secret agent team. Stan uses Hayley's trigger phrase ("I'm getting fed up with this orgasm!") to put her under his control, and orders her to marry a Senator's son, knowing that if he says the phrase again before the week is out she will snap out of it and assume the marriage was her idea. Unfortuantely, Stan misses the deadline for using the trigger again, making her brainwashing permanent. Only then does Stan find out that not saying the phrase in time causes the brainwashed agents to kill their handler- in this case, Stan! AMDAD1.JPG AMDAD2.JPG White Rice (Season 6, Episode 5) After an fight between Stan and Francine breaks out, Stan suggests they go and see a counselor named Sal (Jason Alexander), who turns out to be a hypnotist Stan has been using for years to settle arguments by repressing her memories. Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.01.11 PM.png|Sal begins the process. Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.01.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.01.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.01.44 PM.png|Sal gets ready to snap his fingers... Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.01.53 PM.png|*snap!* Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.02.00 PM.png|Francine falls into a hypnotic sleep Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.02.14 PM.png|Stan reads a list of memories that he wants Francine to forget. Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.02.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.02.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.03.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.03.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.03.36 PM.png|"Francine, you are stiff as a board." Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.03.43 PM.png Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (Season 13, Episode 3) In an effort to bring back a long-lost sense of joy and innocence, Roger's persona Dr. Penguin hypnotises Hayley to get to the root of the problem. The plan backfires when Dr. Penguin accidentally causes her mind to regress to that of a six year old instead. The Smith family enjoy the happier Hayley except Jeff and Klaus who set out to snap her out of it. Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h06m29s99.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h06m36s48.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h07m14s46.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h07m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h07m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h07m53s168.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h10m13s40.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h11m00s61.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h10m28s106.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-10-22h11m17s157.png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (1).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (369).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (370).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (371).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (372).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (373).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (374).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (375).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (376).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (377).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (378).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (379).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (380).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (381).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (382).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (383).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (384).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (385).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (386).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (387).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (387).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (388).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (389).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (390).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (391).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (413).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (414).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (748).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (749).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (750).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (751).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (752).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (753).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (754).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (755).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (756).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (757).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (758).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (759).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (760).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (761).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (762).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (763).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (764).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (765).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (766).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (767).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (768).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (769).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (770).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (771).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (772).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (773).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (774).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (775).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (776).png American Dad! Season 12 Episode 3 Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six (777).png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Comedy Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Non-Human Hypnotist